


I Can Guarantee (at the end of the road, i see you and me)

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan is already a Lester... p much the premise of this fic, Fluff, Reality, also brotherly mayhem with phil and martyn bc who doesn't need that in their life, christmas 2017, it's honestly mindless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: Dan is spending his first Christmas with the Lesters, and after Phil's mum tells Dan he's practically one of the family, it causes both Dan and Phil to realise just how much they want it to be a reality.





	I Can Guarantee (at the end of the road, i see you and me)

“Guess what your mum just did!” Dan’s grinning as he runs into their room at the Lester family home, and jumps on the bed.

Phil watches him in amusement through the mirror as he straightens his hair, a daily tradition not broken even on Christmas (despite both his mum and Dan’s pleas to leave it natural). “Found another present she forgot she’d bought at the start of the year so wrapped it in tin foil and handed it to you on your way up?”

Dan blinks at him. “What?”

Phil nods down at the candle beside him, which his mum had, just a few minutes prior, dropped onto his bed, the thing wrapped in crinkled tin foil and a thousand apologies. The discarded ball of foil lays beside it, close to rolling underneath the bed.

Dan nods in understanding, then shakes his head rapidly.

Phil struggles to focus on his hair when Dan’s acting like he is, so effortlessly adorable. Fuck, he really does fawn over everything the brunet does.

“So, I was helping her set the table, right? And it turned out we were a plate short so I asked if I could go fetch one out of the cupboard and-”

Phil holds up his free hand to cut him off. “Did we get the heaviest crackers?”

Dan raises an eyebrow. “Obviously.”

“And Martyn got the lightest?”

“What do you take me for?”

Phil grins. It was a plan they’d come up with the night before, when Martyn so rudely interrupted their cuddling session on the sofa by laying across the two of them and swiping the remote, and turning the channel to something neither of them had any interest in watching. At the time, they’d rolled the older Lester off of them, but it wasn’t enough.

Martyn had insisted that Dan receive the ‘full Lester Christmas experience’ as it was his first time spending the festive period at the family home, and, in his own words, Dan “had a lot to catch up on”, so proceeded to playfully tease them both as much as he teased Phil when they were growing up. Cornelia was sat in the armchair beside them, and laughed along.

Naturally, Dan and Phil decided to be just as petty in their revenge with the Christmas crackers at the dinner table. The unspoken rule was the heavier the cracker, the better the gift. They’d both grown up with it, and it had yet to prove them wrong.

“Proceed,” Phil drops his hand, and Dan smiles.

“Your mum said I was a member of the family!” Dan’s grin is practically face-splitting, Phil is close to being genuinely worried of it being a possibility.

He rests his straighteners on the mat and turns to face Dan. “Why are you saying this like it’s news?”

A blush creeps onto Dan’s cheeks, though his smile doesn’t falter at all.

“If you weren’t a Lester, you wouldn’t have your own pile of presents downstairs, or your own stocking on the fireplace, and you wouldn’t have had your own personalised Christmas Eve box last night. Seriously, you have no idea how much effort my parents have put in ever since I told them you were coming back with me.”

“I hope they didn’t go out of their way or anything, I never wanted to be any kind of trouble,” Dan bites his bottom lip, and Phil crawls on his knees over to the bed, and looks up at his boyfriend.

“You weren’t. They adore you,” he kisses Dan softly, “And I wish you could see why.”

Dan kisses him again, and holds his gaze. He’s still clearly unsure, Phil can see his eyes flickering with doubt. And he knows it’s not just because of the flickering candlelight caused by Dan’s candle from his Christmas Eve box – Phil’s mum didn’t even need to ask what kind of scent was Dan’s favourite. She already knew.

“Are you happy?” Phil finds himself asking, because sometimes he still worries if Dan masks how he really feels. It’s a worry that he doubts will ever fully go away.

“I am,” Dan replies, a sincerity to his voice that surprised Phil slightly, “This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

Phil smiles. “It’s barely started yet.”

“Doesn’t need to,” Dan shrugs, “You’re here. Already makes it the best.”

“Nerd,” Phil grins, and Dan rolls his eyes and scoffs.

“You’re always the one to kill the mood!”

Phil winks at him. “It’s what I do.”

“And with that I’m swiftly leaving,” Dan shuffles off of the bed and dramatically blows a kiss.

He lingers in the doorway for a few moments, leaning against the frame.

“Hey, Phil?” his voice is significantly smaller than it was mere seconds before, a hint of vulnerability creeping up in it. “I can’t wait to be a Lester.”

Phil furrows his eyebrows. “But I just-“

“No,” Dan interjects. He bites his bottom lip and looks down at the floor, scuffing his clothed toes on the carpet. “I mean properly. Officially.”

He leaves without another word. Phil wants to jump up and follow him, but he’s frozen in place. He listens to Dan’s quickly retreating footsteps heading down the wooden stairs, leaving him with a fluttering feeling in his stomach which consequently makes his head swim and his legs turn to jelly.

\--

“I’m so full!” Cornelia rests her hands on her stomach as she flops down onto the sofa beside Martyn, who is twirling his cracker gift, a plastic padlock (that surprisingly doesn’t work), around in his fingers.

Dan and Phil are taking up what the Lesters call the ‘swivel chair’, cuddled into each other, and grin over at Martyn whilst holding their own cracker prizes – a yo-yo and mini screwdriver set – out for him to see.

Martyn narrows his eyes at them. “Mum, tell them!” he whines, looking to his mum for help.

She’s sat in the armchair, focused on the tv show playing at the front of the room. She glances from Martyn to Dan and Phil, and wordlessly asks for context.

“He sprawled across us last night and changed the channel when we were cuddling!” Phil protests and flips his brother off, and his mum glances back to Martyn.

“You promised you wouldn’t mess with them!” she scolds him light-heartedly, and throws a ball of Quality Street wrappers at him, apologising profusely when it accidentally hits Cornelia in the forehead instead.

“It’s all part of the Lester Christmas experience! Dan’s missed out up until now!”

Phil’s mum only shakes her head and chuckles fondly before focusing back on the tv, and Dan snuggles closer into Phil’s chest.

Everyone is all smiles, and time melts away in a happy haze.

\--

“You sure you still really want to be a Lester after tonight?” Phil asks as they get into bed that night, wrapping an arm loosely around Dan’s waist as was so familiar to them.

“More than ever,” Dan’s reply is instantaneous, which does nothing to help the fluttering in Phil’s stomach, “Even though your mum says I already am.”

He’s clearly still overjoyed at the comment, which means Phil automatically is too.

“You don’t want to consult with Cornelia after today?” Phil asks, a smirk playing on his lips.

When Martyn proposed earlier in the day, nobody stopped crying for at least an hour. Dan had jokingly asked if it was part of the ‘Lester Christmas experience’, and everyone had laughed, Cornelia more than anyone. She then said something to Dan that Phil couldn’t hear, but whatever it was resulted in Dan pressing his body closer into Phil’s, which Phil had no problem with at all.

“Just confirmed how much I want it for myself,” Dan replies through a long yawn, and Phil feels Dan gradually drift off to sleep in his arms, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He presses a gentle kiss to the back of Dan’s neck as to not wake him up, and looks up at the ceiling.

His mind keeps going back to the drawer in his filming room, underneath the ‘things he regrets buying’, underneath the piles upon piles of receipts for various purchases.

He’s had the plan for a while, to ask after the last tour date, when things finally calm down and they’d finally have all the time in the world. But there’s something about today, the fact that Dan fit into Phil’s home life even better than Phil ever hoped he would, something about the fact that everyone and everything seems brighter when Dan is around, it makes it so he just can’t wait.

He’ll talk to Martyn about it in the morning, maybe his parents too. He thinks he’ll call it the Lester proposal experience, he finds the idea amusing.

He knows there’s already an honorary Lester right beside him, softly snoring, sub-consciously resting his hand against Phil’s. He knows he wants this more than anything, wants _Dan_ more than anything.

So when in the morning he does talk to his brother, and his brother casually uses Dan Lester in front of the man in question, and Dan blushes and buries his head in the crook of Phil’s neck, wrapping his arms tightly around Phil’s torso, he knows.

He’s in love, and he wants Dan to know it. Properly. Officially.

**Author's Note:**

> as i'm posting this i'm at a family gathering and slowly dying of boredom send help
> 
> but yeah if you liked the fic please leave a kudos and comment and share it with anyone else you think might like it!
> 
> follow me on twitter too @bloggerhowell, maybe my tweets are the content you're missing in life
> 
> and yeah even though we won't know if dan did spend all of christmas with the lesters or went home the day after the darts match, i refuse to give up hope he was there and is still there with the lesters as we speak okay i need that wholesome headcanon to live on, also i took the idea of christmas eve boxes from zoe's vlogs bc she did them for alfie's family and it was the cutest thing and definitely something i could imagine the lesters doing 
> 
> also if this is the last fic i post in 2017, god help us all, but yeah thank you so fucking much for all the support on all my fics, it still blows my mind on a daily basis and i love you all very much and am very thankful for every single one of your existences - even if this is the first thing of mine you've read and you hated it, i'm thankful for you too, and i hope everyone has a lovely 2018, filled with content even better/gayer than the pinof9 bloopers (bc wow) and nothing but good things :)
> 
> title is from 'you and me' by niall horan 
> 
> xx


End file.
